1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing response messages in the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in multimedia technologies, users may use a variety of devices for calling. When a user is unable to respond to an incoming call, such as a phone call or a message, e.g., text message, from another device, the user may choose to reject the incoming call or to send a response message. Here, since general response messages do not include detailed information about a current situation of a user, the user may need to compose a text message, for example, to inform a caller about the user's current situation.